Memory Relapse
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Serena loses her memory after the battle against Beryl. What happens when the Negaverse gets wind that there is no Sailor Moon anymore? Serena is put in grave danger. Can Darien and the scouts bring back her memory? Or is she doomed to her fate?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is set at the beginning of season 2, after the battle against the Negaverse. I know Rini doesn't appear yet in the show, but I love her; she's so cute. So she's in it! So lets just pretend that she came in the show BEFORE the fight. Ok? Ok. Also, this is important. I'm SERENA+ DARIEN all the way so don't get any ideas. Tux is just being a good friend. (You'll see what I mean)**

Serena jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready. Running down the stairs in a record time. She rushed down the street towards her school. She was almost there when she bumped into someone.

Serena felt herself falling backwards, but then two strong, masculine arms surrounded her waist, steadying her. Serena looked up at the man and smiled.

" Thank you," she whispered, mesmerized by his cobalt blue eyes and handsome features. He had jet-black hair and looked around 22.

" Serena?" the man asked, as if he knew her.

" I'm so glad to see you! I've been so worried about you. I haven't seen you since the battle with Beryl…" Darien was caught off by look Serena gave him.

Serena pulled away, out of his grasp, suddenly a little nervous. Who was this man? Did she know him? If she did, then why did she have no memory of him?

" I… don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before."

Darien chuckled. " I'm sorry Meatball head. I should have called you that night, after the battle. But you don't have to lie."

Serena frowned. " I'm not making up stories. I honestly don't remember you."

Darien's smile faded. His eyes searching hers, she was serious. Darien's heart nearly stopped. She didn't remember him? Why was she saying this? Could it possibly be true? Had something happened to her memory? He had to test it.

" So… are you and the girls hanging out at the arcade later, like usual?" he asked casually.

Serena shook her head. Girls? Did she have friends? Arcade? What arcade?

" I…I, uh, have to go. I'm really late for school," she turned and starting walking away, then paused. She turned back around, feeling some connection with this stranger.

" I'm sorry. But I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a plain girl trying to get to school on time. Which I failed to do." She chuckled and continued walking away.

Darien just stood there. His Serena didn't remember him? How was that possible? He'd left right after the battle, and she'd been fine then, just tired. Had she lost her memory because of all the power she gave into the battle?

Darien sighed as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Maybe it was only temporarily. But right now, she didn't remember him. Them. Darien needed to find the girls and talk with them. Knowing they'd all be in school by now, he followed Serena.

As Darien followed Serena, from a distance, he thought about her and what she'd said. _I'm just a plain girl. _But she wasn't. Not in the least bit. She was Sailor Moon, champion of justice; she was Princess Serenity, his princess, future wife and mother to his child.

What about Rini, their daughter from the future? Would she be taken back to the future? Oh how he didn't want that. What would become of her if Serena had, in fact, lost her memory?

Darien sighed and then noticed that he was standing just outside the school. He looked at his watch; it was well after 9am, the time that school started for her and her friends.

He needed to talk to the girls. But how could he get them to be excused from class long enough to talk with him? He needed to talk to them right away, his heart couldn't stand not knowing the truth about Serena until the end of the day.

He knew that the principal wouldn't let them out of class, unless it was an emergency. Then a brilliant plan hit him. He walked down the street and into a dark alleyway, where he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

He then quickly left the alleyway and walked back to the school. Surely the principal wouldn't refuse him seeing the girls, if he was Tuxedo Mask. Thinking this was a very funny situation; he laughed, then remembered Serena and frowned. Maybe there was some way to bring back her memory. Maybe him and the scouts could come up with a plan.

Tuxedo Mask jumped into the tall tree next to the principal's open window and then jumped into the building. He stared at the principal who looked like he had just had a heart attack. Tuxedo Mask gracefully bowed his head.

" You don't mind me taking a few of your students out for a while, do you? There is a major problem concerning one of their closest friends. She could be in some major trouble. If I plan to solve the problem I need to know the details, and this cant wait," he said in his husky, disguised voice.

The principal shook his head, still shocked. " Of course you may. Take as long as you like with them. This is such an honor, Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask bowed his head once again. " I need to see, Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino."

The principal nodded and then typed something into his computer before writing down their classes they were presently in. He handed the piece of paper to Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask took it readily and then left.

**AN: Hope you liked it so far. What I was talking about before only comes up in the next chappie. Yes, it is already written. Please review and I'll post it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. This chapter is a good 500 words more. Enjoy. And please review.**

He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that he was only supposed to transform when there was an emergency, but his Serena's memory was gone, and to him that was an emergency. Plus if there was, in fact, a big emergency, or trouble with the Negaverse, they'd need her to be there as Sailor Moon. The sooner she got her memory back the better.

Tuxedo Mask swiftly walked down the hall. Luckily all the girls went to the same school. He looked down at his paper. All the girls were in the same math class, except Amy, who was in the enriched program. He saw the door to their class and opened it. As he walked into the class, he heard dozens of gasps coming from the students. He ignored then and searched the classroom for the girls.

" Lita. Mina. Raye. Come here please. The principal has excused you from class today, to talk to me about your problem."

The girls looked at each other. Tuxedo Mask was in their math class? The girls frowned; they realized this must be about the Negaverse, if he was coming to their school in the middle of the day. But why couldn't it wait until after school?

They looked at him, then at Serena, who sat on the opposite side of them. She just continued to look at her assignment. Wasn't she happy to see her boyfriend? Or was she just playing the part of a schoolgirl? No. If she were trying to play that part, she would have squealed with delight or something like that. The girls instantly knew something was wrong. Had they broken up?

The girls got up and then walked over to him as if it was normal seeing him. It was to them. They saw him almost everyday as Tuxedo Mask, and then everyday for sure as Darien.

Realizing that the class was watching them, and would expect them to do something crazy in front of the major hero, they pretended to giggled and stared at him dreamily.

At first Tuxedo Mask was taken back by this then chuckled when he realized that they were just acting as not to arouse suspicions from the class. He then turned and walked out of class.

Once outside he turned back to face them. " This is an emergency. We need to talk right away," he whispered so just they could hear.

" What's wrong? And what's with Serena? Why didn't you ask for her too?" Lita asked very quietly.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. " I'll explain later. We need to get Amy," he paused as he realized it might look suspicious if all the other girls followed him to her class, and if they all left the building together.

" You three meet me at the temple. I'll go get Amy alone, so people won't get suspicious. If we all leave together they might connect the dots and we can't afford that."

The girls nodded and then quickly walked down the hallway the opposite way.

Tuxedo Mask put on his brave face. Fighting monsters and the Negaverse was one thing, but teenage girls' hormones were another. He just hoped they wouldn't tease Amy too much about this later.

He found her classroom and walked inside. Once again, he heard the class gasp at his presence in the room. He searched the class until he spotted Amy, sitting near the back of the class.

" Amy Anderson. Please come here," Tuxedo Mask said softly, but with authority.

Amy blushed as the class turned around in their seats and stared at her. Her legs felt weak. Here she was, the class nerd, and Tuxedo Mask was asking for her. To her it was no big deal of course, but to the rest of the class it looked bad for her rep.

Amy stood up, still blushing, and walked over to Tuxedo Mask. Completely embarrassed, she just stared at him then walked out of the room. Tuxedo Mask bowed his head to the teacher, who looked frozen in place, and then followed Amy outside the classroom.

Once outside the door, Amy frowned. " What's the matter, Tuxedo Mask? This better be worth the embarrassment and teasing that is sure to come," she said jokingly.

Tuxedo Mask nodded, his face solemn. " It's about Serena. The rest of the girls are at the temple waiting for us," he said softly so only she could hear.

Amy nodded and then turned to walk down the hall, but Tuxedo Mask grabbed her wrist. " Here. I'll carry you there. It will go a lot faster. Plus if we just walked into the temple, people might get suspicious and call the newspapers."

Amy nodded her cheeks still red. " Of course. My bad, Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask grabbed Amy by the waist and lifted her into his arms, before running down the hall and out the window. Scared, Amy clutched until his neck.

" Your crazy, Tuxedo Mask. This is so scary," she screamed as they jumped from building to building.

Tuxedo Mask just chuckled as he jumped the last building and then landed on the ground next to Raye's temple, surrounded by large trees. He released a frazzled Amy unto her feet and then looked around. There was no one in site, so he de-transformed.

Amy shook her head, still amazed by her lift to the temple, and then walked inside, Darien right behind her. Lita, Mina and Raye were already inside, in one of the rooms. Amy and Darien sat down next to them.

" Girls," Darien started unsure of how to start. " Has Serena seemed a little… umm… odd today?"

" Odd. You mean more than usual?" Raye asked teasingly.

" Raye!" Amy scolded. " This is important, isn't it, Darien?" she asked facing him.

Darien nodded then looked at the other girls for their answers. Lita and Mina nodded their heads.

" Today, when you walked into our class, she didn't even smile," Lita said remembering.

" Yeah. She looked up and then continued reading her assignment," Mina added.

Darien's face dropped. It _was_ bad. He looked at the floor, feeling tears welling up behind his lashes. He blinked them back, not wanting to show his emotion.

" She… she doesn't remember me," Darien paused, taking a deep breath, his voice starting to crack. " She doesn't remember me, or that she's Sailor Moon, or even you guys."

The girls sat there, too shocked to speak. " It must have been the battle that wiped away her memory. We have to get her to remember," Amy said in her usual controlled tone.

" We have to always be around her. What if the Negaverse realizes that there is no longer a Sailor Moon and then they attack her? Serena could be in grave danger," Lita said suddenly.

" They don't know that Serena is Sailor Moon do they?" Mina asked.

Darien shook his head. " I don't think so. But I'm not sure of much anymore. What if they add up all the pieces?"

" Wait a minute. Didn't Sailor Moon kill Beryl?" Raye asked softly.

" Maybe part of her survived. We'll just have to wait and see," Amy said.

The others nodded. " But if Beryl or one of her minions survived, that could mean trouble," Darien stated.

" First, we need to get Serena to trust us, as new friends," Lita said as she stood up. " I think we should go back to class and watch over her."

They all agreed and then they friends all parted.

At the same moment somewhere far away from the scouts, trouble was arising. Beryl had, in fact, died, but a few of her head-followers had lived.

What the girls and Darien didn't know was that the one of Beryl's followers had seen the fight and had watched as the scouts left. He had then followed their head leader, Sailor Moon, and discovered her true identity, Serena. And now he was planning how and when he should attack her and bring her back to their side. He knew that she had lost all memory and was no longer Sailor Moon. He knew that his only chance to get rid of her as Sailor Moon, and transform her into his princess of darkness, would be now and the only way to do that was if he was sly. He had the perfect plan.

**AN: Hope you liked it, and that it was posted fast. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took a little longer to post. I was waiting for more reviews. PLEASE review. The more reviews i get the faster i post.**

Serena walked down the hallway at school. Holding her head, she slowed down. What had happened to her? Her memory was so foggy. All she could remember was her parents and brother. Did she have any friends?

Serena sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around, she faced a tall brunette. The girl looked at her concerned, but why? She didn't know her, or did she?

Serena smiled, but stepped slightly back.

" Hi. I'm Lita," the brunette said politely. " Are you okay? You liked ill before."

Serena just stared at the stranger. Why were all these people she didn't know talking to her? Serena sighed.

" I'm fine," she paused before realizing that she hadn't given the girl her name. " The name's Serena, by the way."

Lita nodded. Then playing the part she added, " Nice to meet you."

Serena smiled at the girl. She didn't seem to know her. Maybe they could be friends.

" So… what are you doing after school?" Serena asked, curious.

" Oh me and my friends usually hang out at the local arcade. Want to come?"

Serena beamed. She was being invited to hang out with Lita. After her fuzzy memory, she could sure use a few new friends. Since she didn't recall having any.

" I'd love to. I'll meet you at the bus stop after the final bell, ok?"

Lita nodded and went on her way. Things were working out good so far. But she still needed to watch over her. Looking at her watch she saw that the bell would ring in only a few seconds, signaling the start of last period.

Looking back at Serena she saw her talking with some guy that Lita didn't recognize. Concerned, Lita crept up closer and hid behind some lockers.

Serena was about to go to class when someone grabbed her wrist. Thinking it was Lita she turned around. But to her surprise she saw a boy.

Looking up at him, Serena felt herself blushing. His white hair, tinted with light blue, and his blue eyes capturing her. The bell rung and Serena broke the silence.

" I got to go," she said turning to run to class.

" No wait!" the boy said firmly yet gently at the same time.

Serena blinked. What did he want? She didn't know him. Serena shook her head. Something was familiar with him, but what?

" I'm Pri… I mean Diamond. Your Serena, right?"

His gentle voice surprised her with his knowledge of her name. Serena nodded.

" I'm her." Looking back up at him she smiled.

" Want to skip class?" he asked casually, leaning back on a locker.

Serena was about to say no, but then looked at his pleading look. Serena smiled and nodded, knowing that she'd get in trouble, but didn't mind.

" Lets go."

Grabbing her hand, Diamond walked out of the school. His plan was working perfectly. He'd kill two birds with one stone, as the expression goes. He'd win his Serena's heart, which was also the heart of Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, and turn her to the dark side soon enough. But for now, he'd just enjoy some time with women he loved.

Lita followed from a distance. She watched as they walked into the arcade. Pressing a button on her watch she contacted the other scouts.

" You guys… I want all you at the arcade fast. Serena just skipped class. I know so are we, but she doesn't have her memory and is off with some guy I don't recognize," Lita said quickly into her watch.

Just then Amy's picture showed on the watch and she nodded. " We'll be right there."

Lita walked into the arcade, to find Serena and the boy sitting at a table in the back. Lita hurried inside and sat down on a counter stool. Looking over at them, she realized that this could get confusing.

If Andrew went over there he would said hi and then ask who the guy was, and why Serena wasn't at school. Or why she was with this guy instead of her boyfriend. Serena would just be confused about who he was, and that would bring up many questions; questions that none of the scouts could answer right now.

Lita looked around the arcade, trying to find Andrew, but couldn't. She found a waitress and asked her where he was. Lucky for them, he wasn't coming in today.

Lita turned, as the bell chimed, signaling a new customer. Lita looked over to see if it was her friends, but to her shock, it was none other than Darien. Lita just sat there, staring, as he walked over to her.

" Hi, Lita, why aren't you in school?" Darien asked, sitting down next to her. Obviously not having seen Serena in the back with that boy.

" I…um… well, I'm just taking the rest of the day off to think," she finally muttered.

Darien nodded. Lita glanced back at Serena and that boy. If Darien saw them together, it would break his heart, but he'd notice eventually, or when he heard her voice. She needed to break it to him slowly.

" Darien," Lita said, but then paused as the waitress came and took their orders. After she left Lita continued.

" Serena… she lost her memory right…so you can't judge her for this…" Lita sentence hung in the air as Darien turned to her. He was about to ask what on Earth she was talking about, when he was stopped by the sound of a melodious laugh; one that he'd know without turning around. Serena was here.

Lita turned white, but didn't say anything. Darien slowly turned around and stared in the direction from which the laughter was coming from. His jaw dropped. Who was she with? And why was she with him, when she should be at school?

He turned to Lita, his face a pale and sickly color. His heart throbbed, but knew that he couldn't do anything, no yet. It would only cause a scene if he tried to do anything. She didn't remember him.

" Who is that? And why isn't Serena in school?" Darien asked trying to hide his hurt.

" I have no idea who he is, and she's skipping."

Although Darien felt sick and was in a lot of pain, he chuckled. Lita looked at him funny, so he leaned closer to her, so only she could hear.

" That's not exactly what our future queen should be doing, now is it?"

Lita laughed, a little of the pressure gone. She shook her head. " Defiantly not."

Darien casually turned back around to look at Serena again. This time he took a more careful look of the guy to see if he recognized him. The boy did look familiar, but from where? Other than Serena and her friends, he didn't know anyone that age.

Darien turned back to Lita. " Does he look familiar to you?" he asked softly.

Lita turned around and glanced at him, before nodding. She looked at her watch. It read nearly four thirty. Gosh, had they been there that long? Lita smiled at Darien and then stood up.

" I'm about to find out just exactly who he is."

Lita walked over to the booth where Serena was and sat down next to her.

" Hey, Serena. I was a little worried when I didn't see you after school."

Serena looked over at her and her smile fell. " Oh. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry. I was just talking with Diamond here and I totally lost track of time."

Maybe it was Serena's lack of memory, or maybe it was just her having a bad day with her senses, for she didn't see both Diamond and Lita jerk when she said his name.

Lita smiled, although she was completely panicking. She had to act calm and casual. " Well I'll leave you to alone. I'll see you later."

Lita hurried back to the front of the room and grabbed Darien's arm, pulling him off his stool. Being the strong girl she was, she did this with little exertion. Darien looked at her as if she had gone mad, but allowed her to pull him outside.

Once outside Lita let go of his arm. She looked up at him, her face full of fear. She looked completely petrified. What could make Lita, Sailor Jupiter, so scared? Then he saw a tear roll down her face, then more followed. Was she so scared that she was actually crying?

At a loss of what to do, he took her hands in his. " What's wrong, Lita? Come on tell me. Maybe I can help, " he said softly.

Lita shook her head, unable to form words. It was him. Knowledge of that made her body shake. She held unto Darien's arms as she felt her legs shaking.

Darien held her arms, steadying her. What could it possibly be? He had to know.

" Lita. Please. Try and tell me," his voice soothing her.

Lita slowly calmed herself down. She stopped shaking and pulled away. Tears still rolling down her face.

" Its him…" was all she could say before her voice cracked.

" Who? The guy Serena's with?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Lita nodded.

" I went over and asked where see had been after school, and then she told me that she had been talking with him and forgot about me…"

Lita's voice had gone back to normal, but she still wasn't telling him the guy's name.

" Lita. What's his name?" Darien pleaded one last time.

" Diamond."

Darien's heart skipped a beat. Diamond as in, Prince Diamond? No. It couldn't be. Unless he had figured out who Serena really was. Which would mean danger for her. Big danger.

" You don't think…?" Darien asked, even though, by Lita's actions, she thought it was really him.

Lita nodded. " The white, with light blue tinted hair. And the face, we knew he looked familiar."

Darien now began to shake. What could they do? If one of them went it, Diamond could attack, or hurt Serena. But leaving her with him was worst.

Just as he was thinking about what to do the other scouts showed up.

**AN: This was MUCH longer. Almost an extra 700 words. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the LAST CHAPTER! Please read and enjoy. I'm planning on writing a Diamond/ Serena fanfic soon, as was requested by a faithful fan. Also a few Seiya/ Serena fanfics are coming up, please be patient. ( I got school ya know!) Please tell me what you like and I'll try and help.**

_Darien now began to shake. What could they do? If one of them went in, Diamond could attack, or hurt Serena. But leaving her with him was worst._

_Just as he was thinking about what to do the other scouts showed up._

Darien turned to the girls, his body still shaking. Trying to find his voice, he motioned for them to follow him into a nearby alleyway. They needed privacy to discuss this situation. The girls nodded and followed him into the alley.

" Serena is with Diamond," Darien whispered as his voice shook. The girls' eyebrows rose. Diamond. As in Prince Diamond, they wondered.

Mina was the first to talk and ask the question that she knew all her friends wanted to ask.

" Diamond. Prince Diamond?" Mina asked softly.

Darien nodded. " What can we do?"

The girls looked at each other, trying to come up with something. If they walked in and tried to fight, they'd lose without Sailor Moon right? But they still had to try.

Mina looked at them, and then pulled out her transformation wand.

" Venus Star Power," she said and she started to transform into Sailor Venus. The girls nodded and then transformed.

" Mercury Star Power."

" Mars Star Power."

"Jupiter Star Power."

Darien watched, as the girls transformed, then decided that this would defiantly be a big fight. Taking out his red rose from his pocket, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

The scouts turned to Tuxedo Mask. " Lets go," they said all together. Tuxedo Mask nodded and they all ran to the arcade.

Serena and Diamond were still sitting together as the scouts and Tuxedo Mask busted in. Tuxedo Mask walked straight over to Serena and picked her up. Holding a struggling Serena is his arms he glared at Diamond, who glared back.

Walking back to the scouts, he stood behind them, letting them protect their prince and princess.

Serena frowned as Diamond transformed into his prince-like self. Who was he? And why had he lied to her about who he was?

" Who are you?" she asked suddenly very nervous.

Diamond laughed evilly. " I'm Prince Diamond, your future husband."

A nervous Serena stared at the man who held her. She felt some connection to him. She then felt herself being lowered to the ground. She watched as the man who had been holding her walked up to Diamond.

" Don't say that, you know it's not true, you scum! _We_ are destined to be together."

Serena gasped. What was this all about? She'd known neither of them longer enough to think or discuss marriage. This was just too weird.

Diamond glared at Tuxedo Mask then disappeared into thin air. Tuxedo Mask stared around the room, but saw nothing other than the scouts and his Serena. The arcade had emptied rather quickly of all other people.

Just then Tuxedo Mask heard a scream. He turned around to see Diamond holding Serena is his arms. He was still smiling that evil smile. Tuxedo Mask was about to attack when Lita ran over to him and stopped him.

" Don't! You might hit Serena," Lita said and Tuxedo Mask nodded even though he really wanted to try.

The scouts stared at Diamond. " Let her go you slime," Lita said running towards him. Dodging her, he jumped into the air. Lita tried again, but her efforts were futile.

Serena struggled in Diamond's arms. " Let go of me," she yelled but only got a chuckle from him.

" I can't believe that you don't remember me," Diamond said holding her close.

Serena tried to pull away but couldn't. She turned her head towards the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, pleading with her eyes to help her.

Diamond was tried of her struggling. All he had to do was kiss her and she'd turn to his side. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, and was only millimeters away from her mouth, he was suddenly pulled away and dragged to the floor. Turning around, he expected to see Tuxedo Mask, but was faced by Lita.

" Stay away from her, Diamond. She belongs with her _real _prince," Mina said piping up.

Diamond turned to Serena, his love, and found her in Tuxedo Mask's arms once again. He watched as Tuxedo Mask carried her away, out of Diamond's grasp.

Tuxedo Mask released her softly onto the ground. He lowered his head and then whispered in her ear, " Remember, Serena. Try and remember."

Serena looked at him, studying his face, his eyes. Trying to remember, but nothing came to her.

" Try to remember. I'll help you. You are Serena, Sailor Moon, champion of justice, Princess Serenity. I'm your boyfriend and future husband Darien, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien. Remember? What about your friends, the sailor scouts? What about our future daughter Rini? Serena, try and remember."

And with that he closed the distance between their faces and kissed her. A short, sweet kiss, one like the millions they'd shared before. When he pulled away Serena looked into his eyes. An emotion shown that he couldn't describe or understand.

Serena looked at him and smiled, as everything spun through her mind; as she slowly remembered everything. She leaned in closer.

" I remember now, Darien, my love," Serena, said, her voice low so that only he could hear her. She moved so that she was inside his cape.

" Give me a rose," she said looking up at him, seriously. Tuxedo Mask looked at her strangely, but placed the rose in her pocket, which was covered by his cape, so that no one else could see it.

Then her smile immediately faded and she moved away, out of his arms. She looked at him once more, hoping he'd catch unto her plan to destroy Prince Diamond. She had to play it cool.

Turning to Diamond, she screamed lightly. " Diamond! Help me! He kissed me, and I don't even now him! Help me!"

Now that she had her memory back, she remembered Diamond, for who he truly was, a very evil prince. And that he had a major thing for her. His passion for her would be his end.

Diamond chuckled as he looked at a confused Tuxedo Mask. He'd won. Serena wanted him not Tuxedo Mask. Diamond sneered at Tuxedo Mask and then went to claim his prize.

Diamond picked Serena up and she desperately held unto him. Placing her head on his chest she started a fake whimpering and soon was producing real tears.

Scared of what she was going to do, she froze momentarily. But then realized that Diamond was from the dark side, and wanted to convert her to evil, as well as the rest of the world.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask watched in shock as their princess and best friend, clutched unto Diamond. Then more in shock as they watched her slowly take out the red rose and point the stem into his heart. Serena then quickly jumped out of his arms as he collapsed unto the floor.

" Now, you guys! Hit him all at once, just to be sure. I'm sure his darkness is strong," Serena yelled and moved back and into Tuxedo Mask's protective arms.

The scouts did as they were told to do by their leader. All attacked at once, their attacks hitting him all perfectly. They watched as his body slowly decomposed into dust and blew away.

Serena turned and looked at her friends. She smiled deeply at them and then turned back to Tuxedo Mask.

" Oh, Darien. Can you ever forgive me for forgetting you?"

Tuxedo Mask nodded and reached down to kiss her. " I'll always be there for you, my Angel."

Serena sighed a deep sigh. She knew that she'd sleep well that night. Knowing that her enemy was dead, and that her memory was back.

" Lets go get some ice-cream," Serena said running out the door. The scouts looked at each other, and then to Tuxedo Mask. They all knew that the old Serena they loved was truly back. Sighing, they de-transformed and followed her to go get some ice-cream.

**THE END **

**AN: That's all folks! Hoped you liked it. Please remember to review.**


End file.
